Monopoly
by Sue-per Z
Summary: Our relationship was like a game of Monopoly. Everytime Duncan passed GO I would always give him his 200 dollars I mean it was part of the game after all.


**Hey everybody this is Sue-per Z! So, this is my first Total Drama story I thought of this story just yesterday and thought that I just had to write it, hahaha I am sure many of you could relate to that feeling. I really wanted to write a Total Drama story because I am dying to watch the new season TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND! Anyway I do not own the Total Drama series if I did then the new season would be on right now as I speak…or type, whatever. Oh! By the way I should probably tell you all that this will be in Courtney's point of view! Enjoy!**

Monopoly 

Thinking back at my relationship with Duncan I could only relate it to a game of Monopoly. I still remember the first day I showed him that game back at Camp Wawanakwa. He thought it was going to be dumb and he thought he would hate it, but then he began to play and seemed to really enjoy it. Man, that boy was really good at that game, he almost beat me on his first try I was shocked when I saw that I was close to bankruptcy. I will always regret the day that Duncan came in contact with that game, like I said he played it well and he never stopped till he won.

If there was one thing Duncan loved about the game it would be passing GO and collecting his 200 dollars. I would always let him collect his money I mean it was part of the game after all. That teenage boy seemed to also pass GO when it came to my tough exterior, and you know what? I gave him my love; I let him collect his 200 hundred dollars. I mean it _was_ part of the game after all.

I remember finding it hilarious when Duncan would end up going to jail in our little board game, I would always tell him that was where he was going to end up in life anyway. He would always smirk back, give me a kiss, and laugh _whatever you say princess._ But he was amazing at this game and he always had a 'get out of jail free' card right up his sleeve. When we finally finished the stupid reality show that dumb mowhawked boy came over my house in the summer 3 weeks _after_ the day he had promised to come. I had stayed up all night that day waiting for him to come and when he never arrived I was crushed. Now here he was right at my door step I was so pissed I started hitting him and yelling saying I never wanted to see him again. Then he kissed me and I wasn't mad at him anymore, what can I say? He always had that stupid 'get out of jail free' card right up his sleeve.

The chance cards were something Duncan lived for, right when I thought he was going to land on my property and pay his fee he ended up on a chance space. He would pick up his card and get his reward. At that Aftermath show for Total Drama Action when I saw the video of Duncan and Gwen right on top of one another under the stars I was livid. When I was told that I had the option of getting back on that reality show I took it, I was ready for my revenge. When I got there and turned around with my wig on and saw Duncan's shocked face all thoughts of revenge went right out of my head, I couldn't hurt him, I loved him and he loved me too, right? So, yeah I forgave him and he got his reward.

Then there were the 'community chest' cards. Whenever he got one he would say _finally the community did something for me for once! _And I would roll me eyes and laugh _Duncan; you never did __**anything**__ for the community! _He would fake a look of hurt and we would both laugh together. He then would look at the card and see that each player had to give him 50 dollars and since I was the only player I was the only one who had to pay. On Total Drama Action Duncan had asked me if I wanted to play Frisbee with him and even though I had no idea how to throw it well I still said yes. We began to play and I could tell Duncan was getting a little aggravated with my skills but he didn't say anything. Then I did the mistake of throwing it near Gwen. She threw it right back; the pass was clear and smooth. Duncan laughed and cheered and asked if Gwen wanted to play too. She agreed and I was forgotten. And since I was the only "player", I had to pay.

The 'free parking' space was something Duncan thoroughly enjoyed. Whenever he would land on it he would allow me to go as many times as I wanted in a row while he sat back and took in the money from me landing on his property. Of course I knew this wasn't allowed but I let him stay as long as he wanted. In the summer after Total Drama Action Duncan was at my house again and told me how he was kicked out of his house for who knows what. I asked if he wanted to spend the night here and he agreed. My parents were coming home soon and of course I knew this wasn't allowed but I let him stay as long as he wanted.

Finally this was going be the time I beat Duncan at our game. He was so close to bankruptcy and he just needed to pass GO one more time to get his comeback. But he picked up the card that I thought he would never pick up, and that was the card I needed. When I found out that Duncan had cheated on me with Gwen I had no idea what to feel. I loved him and I thought he had loved me too. I knew I was demanding and bossy but I thought he would love me enough to set those little things aside. He tried time and time again to get through my tough exterior I had put back up for fear of getting hurt again. He could play Monopoly with Gwen all he wanted because our game was done right when he picked up that one card I needed.

'Do not pass GO, do not collect your 200 dollars, go straight to jail.'

**I hope you all liked it! I know I can't believe that this game is for 6 years and older, it is one hard game if you ask me! ;) Please review I would really appreciate it! **

** *Sue-per Z**


End file.
